Brandon Melphon - Rogue / Combat Trapsmith
Team Maneuvers Qualified to Lead: Cunning Ambush: Maneuver leader uses his hide check on everybody (modified by the hider's dex mod and armor check) Scouting: Team gains a free Spot and Listen check at the end of each round. Use lowest modifier in the team with +1 per team member. Infiltration: Team can move at full speed without taking -5 to Hide and Move Silently. Team Members are always visible to eachother. If you move to a position where no other team member can see you, you lose benefits of the maneuver until you re-establish connection with at least 1 other team member. Trained To Participate in: Crowded Charge: Can charge through Team member's square unhindered. Massed Charge: Gain bonus to damage equal to number of team members charging (all charge same creature) Superior Flank: When 2 team members are flanking a foe, all team members can make attacks as if they also flank the foe. History Brandon is a former member of a thieves' guild in Waterdeep. He was a member of a burglary team that was discovered in the act of robbing a noble house. Leaving his compatriots to be caught, Brandon fled to the sewers. He left a network of devious traps in his wake that left many a guardsman singed, burned, cut, bruised, limping, unconscious, and maimed. He was eventually tracked down and caught, however. With little sense of loyalty to his guildmates, Brandon quickly offered to divulge everything he knew in exchange for leniency. The penalties for organized crime, theft from nobles, and assault and injury to guardsman would certainly be higher than he wanted to pay. After telling all he knew, he was dropped in a deep hole in the dungeon and forgotten. In short order, Brandon grew unhappy with his accomodations and picked the lock on his cell with a piece of wood broken off from the daily food plate. Gathering materials as he fled through the prison, he again left a series of insidious traps for his pursuers. Just feet from freedom, he ran literally head first into a wall of steel - Texter the paladin on official business. Cursing the gods for their perverse sense of humor, Brandon picked himself up and tried again to flee. Texter proved the quicker to recover, however, and knocked the wiley rogue unconcious with a tremendous blow of his steel-clad fist. After hearing his story from the guards, Texter decided to take Brandon before Piergieron. The two paladins confered over Brandon's case and decided it would take more effort to contain Brandon in the dungeons than was necessary. He was offered a position in the Desperate Men, where his skills could be put to use on missions of service to the city that would eventually pay off his debt to society. Brandon quickly accepted, planning to slip away at the first opportunity. No fools, the two paladins recognized the light in Brandon's eyes when his sentence was pronounced. They reminded Brandon of his betrayal of his guildmates, and told him that many of his former friends had evaded capture and would no doubt relish the chance for revenge. Almost as a side note, Texter noted to Piergieron about how much safer a rogue would be surrounded by capable soldiers than alone on the streets... Brandon has served with the Desperate men for over two years, complaining bitterly every day over his servitude, but never straying far from his comrades. Missions Astral Counterattack:' '''took part in the counter attack against the githyanki, aboard the Endeavor. '''Daggerford: '''Brandon was part of the commando team that assaulted the main castle in Daggerford. '''Mosque of Tyr': Brandon took part in the assault of the Mosque of Tyr about 12 miles south of Daggerford. He was noted to have successfully navigated the team through a series of deadly traps. Category:Desperate Men Category:NPCs